


Living With Lycanthropy

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Physical transformations, Polyamory, Werewolf, also there will be fluff, doesn't stay secret too long tho :P, idk which way the plot will go yet, polyamsanders - Freeform, probs angst, virgil has a seecret, werewolf!virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil keeps a deep secret from those he loves, he always has. What will happen when it all comes to the surface, and in the worst way possible?What will the consequences be when his most guarded secret spirals out of his control





	1. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil struggles with the full moon

Virgil had grown to hate the full moon. Sure he transformed every night, he had for years, but the full moon was so much worse. Transformations were drawn out over the entire day, not just at sunset, and it was much more painful. It was like he could feel his fingernails grow into claws, his bones slowly moving and reshaping, his consciousness and instincts changing into something much more wild. On these days, the werewolf couldn't tell if he was more human or more wolf.

This full moon, however, was even more horrible and painful, as he suffered from a fever. Drifting in and out of sleep, he was half disoriented by the changes and half disoriented from sickness. In this less cautious and less guarded mental state, he was still up in his bed, instead of in the basement. Normally, Virgil stressed about keeping others safe. What kind of a person wouldn't keep a monster behind heavy doors, after all?

A noise wakes Virgil from his sleep, causing him to whine, then wince at how canine he sounded. Covering his sensitive ears with his pillow, he fumbled around his bedside table with some mix of a paw and a hand. He hits something, and it takes Virgil a second to think, "Phone". With great effort, he gets up and looks at the screen, squinting at the blinding screen. Patton calling, accept or deny? Patton, One of Virgil's boyfriends, was the last person he saw before he shut himself off before the full moon. They were out while their other boyfriends, Roman and Logan, were busy, but their outing was cut short as Virgil was beginning to feel sick. If Virgil was thinking more rationally, he'd realize that Patton was probably checking in on him, worried.

Virgil answered the phone. "Virgil? Virgil! Are you OK? We wanted to check up on you, we haven't--"

"Pat, Pat!" Virgil cut him off, feverishly, desperately, his voice deep and scratchy. "You gotta help me, you gotta. It hurts so much it hurts!"

"Virgil! What hurts? Are you still sick! What can I do to help you?" Patton cries in alarm. He had never heard Virgil like this, and in his right mind, Virgil wouldn't want to be seen like this. But Virgil wasn't in his right mind.

"The key, the key, I need you, I need you," Virgil panted, throat spasming with pain from the use of his shifting vocal cords.

"Should we take you to the hospital? We'll be right over." Patton promises hurriedly as Virgil grunts a 'no'. Virgil rolls over to get comfortable, though he has grown too long for the bed, and hangs off the end.

*****

Patton puts down the phone, hands shaking, as Roman and Logan look at him with various degrees of worry and curiosity. "Get to the car, I'm going to find my copy of Virgil's key." Patton's voice quavers. The two simply nod and head out as Patton rummages around several drawers. He smiles a bit as he pulls out the the key attached to the shrink paper storm cloud. Roman drew it, he drew one for each of them, one for each of their key rings. Virgil, ever the worry wort, didn't like the idea of his house key getting stolen, so the three agreed to not bring it everywhere with the rest of their keys. Patton ran his fingers over the smooth side of the key chain, jumping into the car.

Once the trio got to Virgil's house, Patton cautiously opened the door. Roman went in after him, and Logan followed, clutching a first aid kit that he kept in his car. All three had to adjust as their eyes were hit with darkness. "Virg?" Patton called and they waited, breathes held. There was no response.

"Virgil? Where are you? We understand that you are hurt and that you need our help?" Logan calls into the darkness. Logan turns to Patton. "You said that he is sick?" Patton nods.

"Well, Padre, we won't go until we take care of him, and vanquish his problems!" Roman declared valiantly, and perhaps a little too loudly, as the three heard a whine from upstairs. 

"Oh! He must be in bed!" Patton said, relieved, as Roman and Logan exchanged glances.

"That did not sound like Virgil, but..." Logan trailed off, following Patton cautiously. 

*****

Virgil was barely conscious, and almost completely wolf. At this point, he would only remember this part of the night vaguely, almost as one would remember a memory from early childhood. Once he had fully transformed, he had no control and remembered nothing. It was always the hardest now, as he was physically a wolf, and struggled with the most basic of human thoughts. He could struggle all he wanted, but humanity slipped out between his claws like sand. So, when the door creaked open, he could not suppress the defensive stance he took or the low growl that reverberated in his throat and tore from his lips.

When he smelled a familiar scent and saw a familiar shape, he froze. "Paaa..." He tried to speak but instead howled mournfully. "Nooooooo."

Patton stood at the doorway, looking shocked. He said a bunch of things that Virgil couldn't understand, but he recognized his own name. Suddenly, behind Patton, Roman and Logan popped into view. Logan and Roman started talking, never taking their eyes off of the wolf in front of him. 'Monster' Virgil tried to think coherently, 'you monster'. Patton began to approach him, how Patton recognized him he could only guess. 'Monster bad, monster run.' Virgil thought, in one last struggle to protect his true loves as he knew he should. With that, the big wolf barreled over Patton, knocked past Roman and Logan, and broke through the door. He was out, free, for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last part with deceit and Remus out, it felt too cliché and I don’t want the story to go that way
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed chapter one


	2. A Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil reunites with an old friend while his boyfriends worry about him.
> 
> TW: nudity and crude language and humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the first chapter then know that I edited the end recently so.... yea
> 
> Also, sorry for the radio silence, my computer was being weird

Remy frowned. Ever since the news had warned about a large wolf in the area, he and his QPP Emile had stayed inside. They hadn't even walked their German Sheppard, Toby. He couldn't tell if Toby was antsy in general, or if... No. That wouldn't make any sense. When he was in high school, Toby paced and whined and headbutted the door whenever his friend Virgil was at the door. However, as soon as they had graduated, Virgil moved away. In fact the last time he had actually talked to Virgil was after the attack on Ethan. Of course Virgil would be guilty about that. He was the last one to see Ethan before he was put in the hospital. Virgil told police that he heard something and ran. Ethan did too. He knew they were both hiding something; neither talked to each other after Ethan got back to school. Virgil stopped talking to either of them, stopped hanging out at Remy's dad's restaurant, The Spot, and stopped doing stage crew. With only a few more months left in school, Remy was able to focus on graduation and prom and college, finally asking out Emile, making his final decision of Sanders University, all that. A part of him missed his two best friends. But he didn't push his friends, even as Virgil isolated himself and Ethan began to throw himself into research on the supernatural. Remy just assumed that they needed time to heal, time to learn how to cope. Obviously not, he hadn't heard from either in years. He had seen Ethan in The Spot, talking with a man, papers spread across the table. Ethan warned him about Virgil, yet refused to elaborate. Remy had thought he had moved on since then, he had his high school sweetheart and longtime QPP Emile, he had his new friends, and he had his father's restaurant, which was now also a coffee shop. He had all but forgotten Virgil and Ethan, until Toby's all too familiar behavior.

"Rem, what's wrong?" Emile broke their husband's thoughts. Damn, he was so observant. There was a reason he was such a damn good therapist.

"Just thinking," Remy said distantly. "You know, Tobe only got like this when Virgil was around. I let him out but he still... He didn't stop... Just went up to the fence..."

"I'm sorry that Toby's behavior is reminding you of him, that must be painful." They say soothingly, grabbing another cup of coffee. "Maybe the two of you need to go out on a walk? I still have a can of bear spray from the hiking trip."

Remy considers this for a moment. "Plus it has been two days since the last sighting, we'll be fine."

And like that, Remy gets ready to bring Toby on a walk.

*****

Virgil hated waking up after the full moon. It took him almost all day to get back to normal, only to transform all over when the sun set. When he finally gained consciousness the day after the full moon, he shivered. Like normal, Virgil had no clothes. He had just been a wolf, anything he wore the night before would be torn to shreds. Abnormally, however, Virgil was lying in a bed of dead pine needles, in a stretch of forest. Blinking, Virgil realized he knew this forest. He and his two friends from high school came here to drink. Well, he never did, he just watched. He hadn't thought about Remy or Ethan in a while, but the memories came rushing back to him; the times they hung out, the accident, the guilt, the lies. Virgil flinches and whimpers, though it isn't just from the memories. Virgil feels sore all over, and his ankle is at an unusual angle. Well, shit, how would he get home now?

Virgil freezes when he hears a sound from the underbrush. Without the time to process anything, a dog leaps from the unkempt trail leading to this clearing that Virgil knows so well, jumping on him and licking his face. "No way, Toby?" Virgil mutters, recognizing and petting the dog. That could only mean one thing, and a pair of running footsteps and a voice soon confirmed Virgil's suspicions.

"Virgil?" Remy's out-of-breath voice sounded concerned. This concern morphed into anger. "What the actual fuck! You just go poof and disappear, and now you come back, six years later, buck naked? Dude!"

Virgil shifts, wincing as he puts pressure onto his foot. "I'm... sorry, I didn't... think how everything would effect you, I just... was so scared about Ethan, I couldn't trust myself to not hurt you-" Virgil rambles, cutting himself off.

"Virgil, honey, what the fuck are you talking about?" Remy softens, recognizing the same anxious nerd from high school. "Here, take my coat, you must be freezing."

Virgil leans against Remy as he puts on Remy's coat. Thankfully it is long enough to cover him well. "I... guess I should tell you the full story..."

"You don't have to, first we're gonna get you dressed and to the hospital, then you can worry about explaining yourself."

"Wait, no!" Virgil shouts, startling Remy. "I can't, they can't know, they'd take me away! It's too dangerous! I'm too dangerous!"

Remy quirks an eyebrow. "First, what the hell are you talking about? Second, what else would you do? That looks broken."

"I don't know, Patton's a vet." Virgil realizes Remy doesn't know Patton. "One of my boyfriends."

"Oooo you have boyfriends plural?" Remy teases. "No wonder you disappeared, you must be busy!" Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Can you drive me home? I'll explain on the way."

*****

"For the last time, Virgil wasn't a wolf!" Logan says, exasperated. After the police left, finding no signs of Virgil, Patton had pulled Roman and Logan close to tell them what he saw nothing could convince Logan otherwise, and the two days without their fourth love was stressing all of them.

"Specs, do you think Pat would lie to you?" Roman countered. "Sure, it sounds unreal, but-"

"I never said that I believed that Patton would not be truthful!" Logan snapped. "I just believe that he is mistaken in what he saw!"

Patton sighed. "I just hope he comes home soon."

Logan instantly softens. "I know Patton, everything will be alright, Virgil will be... alright..." Logan doesn't sound too sure, causing Roman to pull him into a hug. Patton joined the hug, and since the three were exhausted, they collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes home, but Remy isn't so willing to let go of his friend again.
> 
> TW. Virgil's parents are pretty shitty

"So yeah, that's my secret, I'm a wolf, I guess." Virgil mumbles, laid across the back seat of Remy's car. His already swollen ankle is propped up on an ice pack and wrapped in fabric, and he tries not to jostle it too much.

"I mean..." Remy, for once in his life, doesn't really know what to stay, pausing and mulling over his words carefully. "It sounds... unbelievable, but in a way, it makes sense. The strict curfew, the strange cuts and scrapes, hell, you didn't even eat chocolate!" He stares out the window, and Virgil can't see his face, but he knows Remy is smiling wistfully. "We... I just missed you. We were best friends! We could finish each others..."

"...Sentences."

"Yes, exactly! I'm not going to say Ethan wasn't upset, if what he says is true, which I'm starting to suspect it is, but man. It just stung. You disappeared a month before graduation! I had to hear from Tracy that she saw the moving trucks! What's up with that?"

Virgil sighs heavily, looking at the back of Remy's head. "When I was a kid, my parents could control me at night. I was just like a puppy. But eventually... They said that I started trying to hurt them. I agreed that it was best to try and lock me up at night. That made it worse. We were so scared, then I attacked him. They needed to make sure I couldn't hurt anyone again. We moved, it was secluded, I only got out for classes at the local university. That's were I met Logan. After the folks died, not by my hands, thankfully, Logan and Patton helped me find a new place. They don't know what I did to the basement, but still, and I started working from home. I guess I've started to trust myself when I'm human, but when I'm a monster? No way."

Remy is silent for several minutes, before he pulls the car into a gas station parking lot. Turning around, he looks Virgil in the eye. "At night, I don't think you're some bloodthirsty monster. News reports say that people saw you, you know?" Virgil nods.

"Emile said so, so what?"

"And you know none of them were injured, right?" Virgil nods so Remy continues. "There were some boyscouts, camping? Fifteen in total? One reportedly came out and through a rock at you. You know what you did? You ran. I don't know if you remember that, but you were directly attacked and you ran."

Now that Virgil focuses, he remembers the crack of the rock hitting his side, the stumble, the mashup of instincts that screamed to run. "Oh, huh." He doesn't know how to react. "But... my parents... they said that I was a..." Tears well up in his eyes before he can say the word monster.

"Hey, heyhey, it's um, here." Remy awkwardly hands Virgil a tissue. "I- your parents- remember the calc class, with Mrs... Whatsername? What was it? Higgins! And how she verbally attacked people when she was in a bad mood? And on that day we had the sub, everyone started complaining about her except you? Remember what you said when I asked why that didn't bother you?"

Virgil did remember. "That I was used to it. After the full moon, Dad was always angry. Said I caused too much trouble."

"Well..." Remy continues. "That isn't a good thing for them to... You know what, I'm just going to give it to you straight. Your parents were not great parents. You don't do that to your kid."

"Can we just get home?" Virgil whines as his foot moves. "I don't really want to talk about this."

Remy nods. "Ok, gurl, here's my phone number though. I still want to be your friend." The rest of the ride was silent, and Virgil didn't know what to think. On one hand, he had reunited with one of his best friends from high school. On the other, he had a lot more thinking to do about his parents.

***

Remy helped Virgil to get to the door, but refused to leave until Virgil was in the house. The house that no longer had a door. Great. "My phone should be upstairs, I'll be by the couch." Virgil slumps down, waiting for Remy to get his phone so he could call Logan. Maybe if he was lucky, none of them had found out? Then he could tell them on his own terms. However, Virgil was not so lucky. The sound of a car parking ripped Virgil away from his thoughts, and he heard a fuzzy, far away conversation, laced with confusion. He could recognize those voices any day, it was his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever, idk, is anyone still interested? Nect chapter will be longer


End file.
